Pokehigh for May,Dawn and Misty
by x.PuddingLover.x
Summary: New Guys at Petalburgh high, the girls, can they fall for the new popular and cool boys like the rest or will they're stubborness get in the way? Find out in Pokehigh for May,Dawn and Misty Discontinued. ON HIATUS! sorry for the confusion!
1. Chapter 1

_**May's POV ** __disclaimer: I do not own pokemon's characters or it's show._

"_MAY! get up now! professer Brock is going to kill us if we're late again,so get your butt up NOW!!!"Misty,my best friend screeched. I winced at her and I moaned "Go bug Dawn I think she is up." I thought that would work but no."May,get up!"Misty tried again "okay,okay I'm up"I said raising my hands up for defense._

"_Dawn,are you ready for class?" I asked in impatiently "yep,all done"Dawn replied as she came the washroom door making a was wearing a yellow buttoned up half-sleeve and white jean shorts that cover up her thighs and a pair of mini brown boots and a green grape clip on her side hair."Hey, nice outfit."I complimented "oh yeah,here is your out fit for your day"Dawn said as she pulled me in the washroom."wow,it is awesome." I awed as I stared at a outfit that was made of sugar pink skirt that is up to my knees, a bit ripped jean vest, that thin blue hair band with a hello kitty face on the side in crystal from my 12__th__ birthday,a sugar and hot pink patterned glass beaded bracelet and to top it of with a pair of brown boots that on that side it has a sequined rose on it,Dawn curled my hair slightly and thenlightly let it straighten a bit."The new guys might be hot!oh and MISTY I HAVE YOUR OUTFIT LAID OUT!!!"Dawn ran rapidly and made a quick stop and she said"OMG,Thanks Dawn I love it" Misty squealed. Misty wore a yellow t-shirt that complimented her curves perfectly and a sky blue belt over her mini skirt and sneakers._

**_Drew's POV_**

_"Okay,we have chemistry first and P.E. Last" Drew confirmed."Drew it's the first time I seen you care for school,Know your worst subject is chemistry"said Ash "Ash,you knucklehead don't you get it by now it's the girls" Paul scoffed._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I don't own pokemon and it's characters or it's TV show.

Drew's POV

Okay,I've got to look for dormroom number 204 "Oof,hey,watch where your going!"I I hate people who bump into me but hey ladies can't keep there hands off of me.I looked up and saw angel-like face.

Third person's POV

"Sorry, I didn't mean to I am just late for class,oh are you okay" May questioned and looked curiously."Hey,you're the new student right?" May asked." Yeah,and you're the curious one you should know who I am, Hot and smart ladies always know who I am." Drew smirked." Excuse me for not knowing ,you know I'm not einstien or Keira Knightly so why in the world would I know who you are" May retorted " your excuse" Drew said simply "UGH!!! You are so-" "cute ,sweet handsome? I know no need to say that" "NO! you're a arrogant jerk who thinks nothing but him self!"May snapped "are you done? here may be this will soften your mood" Drew interupped as he gave her a pure red rose that is soft as silk.."Thank me later" Drew smirked. May muttered " uh,thanks Drew"

Third person's POV

"Sorry Monsieur Brandan"May huffed({[yes the one at the battle pyramid]}) " Miss May just go to your seat,you will have to copy page 144 in the dictionary and have Detention for today and tomorrow and don't be late for detention"Branden said sternly " Yes sir"May replied saluting"GrassHead will pay for this later" May murmured.

"Class we have a new student and his name is?" Monsieur Brandan announced "Drew" Drew replied."Alright,Drew you can sit next to May and she will be your guide around the school" Brandan told Drew "WHAT! But,Monsieur Brandan it's not fair" May screeched.


	3. Chapter 3

May's POV

SO UNFAIR! Taking care of Grasshead here but I also get detention, and Grasshead is in every single one of my classes it's so stupid just because I'm his student guide. "Thinking about me again?"Asked Drew smugly I swear this guy needs impulse control or the there will be no more impulse there. "NO, why would I?" I responded. "Because I am smart and irresistible "he answered.

Drew's POV

_Do I really piss her off? Well, she it's her fault, it's because of her dumbness. _"No, it'sbecause you're a really stuck-up, self-centered pain-in-the-butt jerk who doesn't care about anyone but himself" she snapped "oh, I'm hurt deeply" I replied calmly with a hint of sarcasm. "Good, you should be!" she said to dense to know that it was a sarcastic comment.

"Well, here is your dorm and the girl's dorm will be down the hall if you need me." May informed me. "You're just another fan girl" I said completely ignoring her. "NO, I AM NOT! I am head of the music department so I have it every Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday after school, oh, and don't even think about joining the music department." She retorted. I am starting to think she will be very interest to mess with. 


	4. Chapter 4

**May POV**

What nerve of that Drew! My thoughts then got interrupted by a high-pitched voice "May, I heard you met one of the hunky guys that transferred here" My friend, Dawn said. "Yeah, and they're not hunky, they are obnoxious and arrogant" I grumbled

"I met Ash and he's not that terrible, in fact, he is sort of cute" Misty interjected. "That Paul is sort of emo and like kind of devilish-mysterious but, he is a total meanie" Dawn added."Well, Drew is like I said obnoxious and arrogant he thinks the world revolves around him; this person has no recognitions of the hardships in this world," I mumbled "they're coming this way, if you don't want complete annoyance stayed quiet as possible."

"Hey Misty!" Ash called "hey Ash want eat with us?" Misty blurted, waving. Dawn and May sweat dropped "Traitor" they murmured under their breath, Misty mouthed "sorry".

"Hey, Cabbage hair what's going on?" flashing him a fake smile. "Nothing much, August" Drew smirked. I completely exploded ".!" everybody except Paul. Wow, Paul really is emo.

LATER THAT DAY

THIRD PERSONS POV

"Dawn, Kara "Ashlee screeched "you're late again! 10 laps around the field quickly." "Man, Ashlee is tougher today I wonder why?" Kara wondered out loud "I think I know it's because Mr. hot-shot is on the football field. I don't she know that we are closer to him then she is because we're the ones running on the football field" Dawn answered; both girls giggled and kept running.

"Misty, 100 Hurdles now in a 5 minute range" Natalie ordered "WHAT? We usually do at least 60 in a 2 minute range" Misty protested.

"I am Captain of the track team now so I changed the rules a bit" Natalie grimaced "Now GO!" "Fine, Bossy" Misty mumbled under her breath.


End file.
